Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, etc.) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks over which the computer systems and other electronic devices can transfer electronic data. As such, the performance of many computing tasks has become distributed across a number of different computer systems and/or a number of different computer environments.
For instance, databases and tables are now often distributed across various computer systems. Furthermore, cloud database systems often include hundreds of thousands, or even millions of databases, each of which may also include hundreds of thousands, or even millions, of distinct queries. Accordingly, managing and monitoring such enormous database systems may be extremely complex and difficult for a human database administrator. For instance, identifying particular queries (out of potentially millions of queries) of a database that would benefit from query parameterization may be very difficult. Such difficulties are compounded when millions of databases (e.g., within a cloud database system) are present. Additionally, previous workarounds for such difficulties (i.e. query parameterization) have often included numerous limitations, including but not limited to schema binding of underlying tables and insufficient or incomplete information from which to make educated determinations.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.